The Mysteries of Hiccup's Life
by Reptilelover100
Summary: After the death of some one Hiccup loves he doesn't know what to do, until he runs away and finds a Night Fury and they ride off in strange woods. There Hiccup meets some one who reminds him of the person he lost to make his life better.


It was night here on Berk and everyone was going to the Great Hall for a special sad day. In the Haddock house, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was ripping all of his pictures his little sister Ash drew and wrote for him. He grabbed a small staute his sister made him. It was a small Night Fury, the incredible dragon no one has ever seen. He looked at it's cold dark eyes with his dark green, watery eyes and smashed it to the ground hearing it shatter ecohing in his ears. He looked at the bright white moon from his window view and let his hot tears fall. Each one falling from his eyes, running down his freckled cheeks, dropping in his mouth tasting like salt water. He just starred at the bright dancing stars in the night sky and the shinning moon which seemed to look like it was shinning so bright because it was happy.

" How could dare to be happy at this time?" Hiccup hissed at the moon softly. He saw a figure fly across with huge wings and pitch black as the night sky itself. " The Night Fury." He said softly to himself before ducking under his window being as quiet as possible. All he could hear were soft fading roars heading for the woods. Hiccup brushed the tears falling from his face as he took a deep breathe and looked at his clothes. He touched his brown fur coat and looked at his bed with the horrible clothes he was suppose to wear he sighed and grabbed the lothes off his bed getting reday to change.

When he came out he looked down at himself. Hiccup was wearing a long sleeved black shirt like the one he was wearing before it just wasn't green it was black, he had a lightly black blazor on over the shirt, he wore light black pants, and his dad's old black boots. He sat on his bed hating how he broke the things his sister made. Hiccup heard footsteps come down to his room. His dad came and was wearing his normal hair style and Viking hat, but he had a black coat instead of his brown one, he still had his wrist bracers, he had a short sleeved black shirt, light black pants, and his new boots on.

" Come one son, let's go." His father cracked and his father NEVER cracks. Hiccup stood up and brushed one tear away. His father and him walked off to the Great Hall at this dark night hearing the roars of dragons fading away into the deep woods. When they finall arrived not everyone was here yet. " Hiccup, I need to do som work to get it ready. Go hang out with your friends." His dad walked off not hearing his son say, " But dad I don't have any friends."

Hiccup sighed and saw no one he knew. His eyes widen as he say Ash's two best friends Maria and Kiara the sister not twin sisters, but the sisters of Ruffnut and Tuffnut. He walked faster until something else caught his eye. " No." Hiccup whispered walking to the coffin. He looked down at it and sank to his knees looking at the person in the coffin. No it wasn't just a any person. This was a human Viking of Berk thay everyone loved, no one hated, always turned to for advice, went to meet for a good laugh and a smile, a true kind hearted person, would care about anything if it was nasty Vikings to wounded animals, a Viking who could draw and write anything, a Viking who had some many people caring, a Viking who- not just a kind hearted Viking this was Hiccup's little sister.

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

**SOOOOO...waht did you think? This was really sad for me...If you don't get it then here it is. Hiccup's sister Ash died a few days ago from a sickness. Today was her funeral, and Hiccup was devisted. This was the only preson who could help him with Astrid and his life. This took place before the movie, before Hiccup had friends, before Hiccup shot down Toothless and trained it. This is th begining.**  
**I know I didn't finish The New Adventure on Berk, but I need more reviews on that story like how 'bout 20 reviews on that story? Ok bak to this one it will get a lot better. Here is a deeper plot...so you know Hiccup's sister died. Now when his dad has to live he won't even try to fit in with the other Vikings he just sits in his house eating, crying, and making things. Plus, he can't go outside and talk to anyone mostly Astrid who he has a HUGE crush on. She comfrots him ( more details in the stroy) and he doesn't know what to say or do. He then meets Toothless you know and he then flys to the woods to think and meets a girl who reminds him a lot about Ash and maybe helps him with his crush on Astrid and hs life...that's all I'm saying! REVIEW AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STROIES!**


End file.
